


A New Attraction

by articulatez



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulatez/pseuds/articulatez
Summary: The arrival of a new star stirs up new feelings among the carnies.





	A New Attraction

“Wicked Wick getting dipped!” squealed the Woe Maidens, and helped her into the pool of hot water.

“Ooh, a happy deathday to me!” she grinned, getting her hair and clothes all wet before dragging her friends in. They cawed like birds and the girls had to contend with their heavy, wet frocks.

Meanwhile, the Keeper strolled through with the latest applicant. The last three were disappointments who could not follow the roles and ended up consumed in fire, reduced to ash. So it went.

He explained, “Your role would be to facilitate exchanges between sinners and inhabitants of this grand machine—at least, if and until you prove competent, in which case you too can lead the acts with limited interference. Note that you are not exempt from the rules.”

The raggedy man with the hole in this hat gave a thoughtful nod. His white eyes fell on the maidens in the bath, splashing about or treading water.

“You’ve any talents, sir?” the Keeper posed.

In a flash, the man had disappeared, and emerged in the shadows by the bath. He snatched at Wick’s wet clothes, tearing them from her until she was left naked. She covered her breasts with her hands and stood up with an indignant shriek. The Maidens drew up and swarmed her, coating her with pieces from their clothes. Handing Wick’s personal effects to one of the Woe Maidens, the Hobo Clown turned to the Keeper and smiled. He had the job and knew it full well. “I’m also a wonderful storyteller.”

He was on probation, allowed to watch the acts in motion from afar and observe the performers guiding the damned to further punishment and doom. The trouble came when he was fully instated and his contract signed and sealed. When the carnies were preparing to sleep, and Wick was setting up her cozy hammock in a quiet nook by a fire, the Hobo Clown approached the Mistress of the Woe Maidens and really did Kiss the Girl.

Surprised and angry, she bit down on his tongue and pushed him away, taunting, “Naughty bumblebee! I’d never with you!”

She flitted to the Magician and clung to his arm. “Ooh, you need to beat him!”

“Yeah! Uh, what, who?”

“When, why, how?” she cackled. “That Hobo of a Clown, he planted a good one on me. Yucky!” She rubbed at her mouth and descended on the baffled Magician, backing him onto a bench and kissing him savagely, as if to replace the previous kiss with a new, better one.

He said “Mmph!” and wiggled his arms and legs until she pulled back. “What in the underworld was that?”

“A little incentive. There’s more than that if you make the newcomer regret tangling with me,” she vowed, pouting her pretty mouth.

The Magician stood up, puffed out his chest, planted his fists on his hips. “Yes ma’am!”

The Hobo Clown, instead of being beaten, came up with a mysterious and embarrassing rash the next morning. The Magician giggled all day, and that night, the clown found a skinned rabbit in his cot. The confrontation happened without much resolution. Wick’s favor was clearly with the Magician, and the Hobo Clown resented it, and his rival resented him right back. Wick finally went to bed with him, and the result for him was arrogance, an ungodly amount of pride, and an insufferable attitude. She gained the relaxation and steady grin of a girl well fucked nightly.

In the end, both of them were chosen less often, to their disappointment, and their mutual enemy garnished more and more attention as time went on. The Magician even started to openly question the boss—a dangerous action. Wick drew him aside one day and put her mouth close to his ear. He shuddered. Even after all this time, she had an intoxicating effect on him, and he made an audible, cartoonish sound like he’d just come in his pants.

“Don’t be so obvious, dear. If you wanna take down the powers that be, you have to be wily...”

 


End file.
